Six Times: One Live
by Kohri-chan
Summary: HoroxRen ¡Capitulo 6 arriba! El tiempo pasa y pasa, sin embargo, siempre hay cosas que hablar, cuentas que rendir, responsabilidades que asumir, pero, ¿Qué pasa si ese gran objetivo es confesar? Seis años es tiempo más que suficiente para actuar.
1. Capitulo 1

Me di cuenta de algo…¡soy pésima para los summaries! Y para los títulos! xD Pero bueno, que vamos a hacer u.u Aquí les traigo mi HoroXRen, inspirado de todas las fotos que tengo de esta hermosa pareja n///n. Eso sí, ahora voy a ser un poco mas cuidadosa con mis cosas, por ende, voy a contestar sus reviews xDD y variadas cosas que se irán notando con el tiempo.  
Y...eso! Menos bla bla para que el fanfic empieze ya (hey! eso rima! xD), aclarando obviamente que la serie "Shaman King" no es mía, sino que del gran Hiroyuki Takei, que aún sigue dibujando y va en el manga 32 (y yo recién el el 9! T.T).

¡Ah! Datos exagerados pero importantes xD  
" " : pensamento del personaje (a veces van acompañados del guión de diálogo)  
N.A : Notas de la Autora (están entre paréntesis)  
( ) sin el "N.A" : acotación dentro de la obra. Lo demas todo se maneja xDD

Enjoy it! n.n

-------

**Six Times: One Live**

-------

Seis años han pasado desde el susodicho Shaman Fight, nunca se supo noticia de que si continuaría o no, así que la mayoría de los shamanes siguieron su vida tan cual era antes de este torneo.

- ¿Una reunión¡Genial! Cuenta conmigo...Es una gran idea, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos las caras... ¿En una semana¡Sí! Todo listo, no te preocupes...Si tienes problemas con ese otro ¡yo mismo voy a ir a su casa a traerlo¡De verdad! Tenemos que estar todos...Sí, tienes razón...Bueno, nos vemos en Funbari dentro de una semana... ¡Adiós Yoh! -después de dicha conversación colgó el teléfono.

- Hermano¿vas a ir a Honshu? (N.A: una de las 4 islas de Japón donde está Funbari obviamente xD) -una chica preguntaba.

- ¿Y por que no Pirika¡Hace 6 años que no los veo! Además quiero saber cómo están todos...o acaso... ¿quieres ir? -preguntó pícaramente.

- Noo...como se te ocurre -soltó nerviosa.

- ¡Aja! Me topé con la orna de tu zapato.

- No, de verdad -ahora sonó seria- Te esperaré acá...Además alguien debe preocuparse de los campos y la "empresa". ¿Acaso crees que te quedarás unos días? No señor, conociéndote¡te quedarás un mes!

- Jejeje, creo que tienes razón -una gota se formó en la cabeza de Horo-Horo- Pero bueno, gracias por preocuparte de todo esto hermana -la tomó de los hombros y le brindó una sonrisa.

- De nada. ¡Y no te emborraches mucho¿eh? Ya tienes tus 20 años.

- Sii, si tampoco eres mi madre...

- ¡Pero soy tu hermana! -de repente una aura maligna empezó a rodear a Pirika, trayendo así recuerdos a Horo-Horo de su infancia, y de los entrenamientos de su hermana que lo hacían sufrir.

- ¡Pero la menor¡Jajaja! -(N.A: tapa!!! xD) salio de la sala de estar con una victoria en el semblante, para así arreglar sus cosas para el viaje.

"Una reunión...donde estaremos todos...al fin podré arreglar algunas cuentas, y bastantes grandes"

-------

Corto, lo se, pero momento. Los 3 primeros episodios son una especie de "introducción", ya en el 4 empieza lo bueno xD ¡Dejen reviews! Sólo tienen que apretar el "Go" del "Submit Review" (lo digo porque yo no sabia como dejar reviews, si no es por una autora que escribió lo mismo en su fan xDD) Diganme lo que piensan o.o, aún si quieren corregir; créanme, lo tomaré en consideración n.n Aparte: me acordé que en mi colegio soy tutora de ortografía¡0 faltas en una prueba! Y eso que la estaba escribiendo apurada (maldito profe que me hizo escribir con azul cuando uso negro ¬¬) Y que más...si lo tenía en la punta de la lengua y se me olvidó! xDU...¡Aah! Es que les tengo una fotito, la voy a subir pronto a mi profile; si quieren verla, deberan pasar por ahí sí o sí xDD ¡Lo siento! Requiero atención T.T  
Que salido de contexto, escucho "Say, Yes!" de Watanabe Kumiko (vaamos! me lo aprendí n///n), seiyuu de Himi Tomoki en Digimon Frontier; sii! la parte que me gusta! Viva el piano.  
Ya oh, mejor me despido y voy al ciber otro día a subirla xDD

Nos leemos!


	2. Capitulo 2

Jo! Nadie me dejo un review ¬o¬ Bueno, sabia que mi HoroXRen no llegaria muy lejos...T.T Aún así quiero llegar al episodio 4, estos son de relleno xD

Shaman King no es mía, sino que del gran Hiroyuki Takei, sólo uso los personajes para mi historia.

" " : pensamento del personaje (a veces van acompañados del guión de diálogo)  
N.A : Notas de la Autora (están entre paréntesis)  
( ) sin el "N.A" : acotación dentro de la obra.

Bueno! Ahora el episodio 2!

-------

**Six Times: One Live**

-------

"¡Hola Ren!

Hace mucho que no hemos tenido contacto alguno.

Manta y yo hemos decidido hacer una reunión acá en Funbari, dentro de una semana más. Obviamente espero que esto te llegue lo más pronto posible, para que calcules bien el tiempo. En caso de que no fuera así, va adjuntada la fecha de envío.

Ojala lo consideres, ya han pasado 6 años, y no creo que nos hayas olvidado así de fácil. Además, la mayoría ha hecho de sus vidas algo¿no crees que sería divertido averiguar el futuro de cada uno?...

¡Piénsalo!

Posdata: He usado varios métodos de convencerte, ya que conociéndote, y sin nuestra compañía, apenas hayas leído el '¡Hola Ren!' habrías tirado esto a la basura, ojala hayas llegado a leer eso...Te esperamos en Funbari.

Asakura Yoh."

- ¿Una visita a Japón? -dijo el portador de la carta de forma aburrida pero a la vez profunda.

- ¡Señorito¡Usted sabe que ahora no esta en condiciones de viaje! -Bason había aparecido en la escena con forma de orbe, al lado de un sentado Ren.

- ¿Lo dices por...

- ¡Por supuesto señorito! Ya no es una adolescente como para andar haciendo lo que quiera. El tiempo se le va acabando...

- Aún así iré...

- ¡PERO...

- Pero nada...haré las maletas. Un viaje a Funbari no me hará más rey o más príncipe de lo que soy.

-...

-------

2º capitulo arriba! Se que tal vez los estoy molestando con capitulos nada que ver con lo que quieren u.u, pero ahora em di cuenta que la trama en la que envuelvo el HoroXRen me es muy dificil de manejar!! xDD Ya veran el el cap. 3 a que me refiero xDU Intentare subir lo mas rapido el siguiente, ya en el 4 como reitero empieza lo que todos queremos, a ver si puedo salir del pozo en el que me meti xDU! Recuerden que esta pobre moribunda tiene que ir a un computador publico a publicar sus historias u.u ¡Nee! Acabo de subir "La parte vulnerable de Ixuca" por si alguien leyo mi profile xDD, para que se entere n.n Y...¡eso! xDD ¡Ah! Que estoy hiper mega feliz porque dibuje a Kouji en el "Burn up'n Go!" del opening "FIRE!!" y me quedo demasiado lindo! Ahora viene Ren en una foto que sale muy sexy º¬º...¡Ejem! Mejor me dejo de mis locuras xDD ¡Espero reviews! Y paciencia¡onegai! T.T

Nos leemos!


	3. Capitulo 3

Gomen! T.T Efectivamente había recibido un review en el capítulo anterior, pero como esta cosa se demora en subir los archivos, cuando paso más o menos media hora de publicar, me llegó el review recién, y ninguno de los dos en ese momento estaba subido, luego simplemente no alcanzé a responderlo u///u, ya que estaba empeñada en publicar "La parte vulnerable de Ixuca" ¡Pero bueno! Ahora lo contestaré nOn 

**Pilikita y Kororito**: Arigatou gozaimasu! n///n Y a ti van las disculpas por lo mencionado arriba u.u¡tu review me subio el animo! nOn Eso si necesito conversar contigo una cosita del C2 n.nU creo que te lo enviare en un Reply xD Ojala sigas leyendo¡y que te guste este episodio! n.n

Y ahora el episodio 2, que me emociona haber recibido otro nOn:

**Niacriza**: Woo! Otro mas! nOn ¡Felicidad! (empieza a saltar) Yaa xD Bueno, bueno. Si, al principio es raro :S, pero aqui por lo menos hare reir un poco, y ya las cosas van por un solo camino xDD ¡Arigatou igualmente! nOn Disfruta este episodio n.n

Bueno, lo de siempre xDD : Shaman King no me pertenece, sino que es gran obra de Takei-sensei (yaa xD), sólo uso a la mayoría de personajes que saldrá ahora por mis historias (ni que me lo fuera a robar, o si no Ren ya sería mío º¬º)  
Hoy por lo menos no van a haber ni llamadas ni cartas xD, sino que se van a llevar las cosas a cabo (al fin, Kami-sama! T.T), pero AUN NO el famoso HoroXRen...¡Paciencia! En el capitulo 4 sabran de lo que hablo T.T

" " : pensamento del personaje (a veces van acompañados del guión de diálogo)  
N.A : Notas de la Autora (están entre paréntesis)  
( ) sin el "N.A" : acotación dentro de la obra

¡Vamos! n.n

-------

**Six Tines: One Live**

-------

La dichosa semana llegó, y así todos los habitantes de la nueva posada "En" esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los demás.

- Tanto que se demoran¿habrán recibido bien las noticias? -soltó un impaciente Manta, caminando de lado a lado en la habitación.

- Yo les dije que esto no serviría, ahora lo único que hacemos es perder clientela.

- Pero Annita, no te enojes, además tu también quieres verlos -ahora Yoh era el que trataba de darles las razones a Anna de que lo que estaban haciendo era lo mejor.

- Pero si no llegan...

- ¡Good Night, people! (N.A:ya saben quien es xD)

Las acciones maléficas de la itako hacia los chicos se arruinaron ya que se escuchó una voz desde la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Lyserg! -dijo Yoh mientras lo abrazaba de pura emoción- ¡Tanto tiempo! (N.A: epa! que hasta aquí no más llega ¬¬, si los protagonistas son otros xD)

- ¡Sí! -correspondió el abrazo mientras miraba el nuevo entorno- ¡Vaya que hermoso es tu hogar! Si parece una verdadera posada...

- ES una posada, y en funcionamiento -habló Anna mientras llegaba a escena junto con Manta.

- Hola Anna -saludó moviendo su mano- ¡Manta¡Creciste! (N.A: imagínenselo xD)

- No necesitan recordármelo -hizo un gesto de enojo.

- ¡Jajaja! -rieron ambos chicos.

- Parece que el ambiente esta muy grato el día de hoy...

- ¡Fausto¡Eliza¡También han venido! -soltó impresionado el británico.

- En realidad ellos viven hace mucho tiempo acá con el joven Yoh, la señorita Anna y Manta -una tercera persona se encontraba en el grupo.

- ¡Tamao¡Esto realmente no lo esperaba! -Yoh mostró una gran sonrisa al ver a la presente.

- Bueno... -empezó a intimidarse- Supe que harían una junta...así que vine a ayudarlos...o sólo a hacerles compañía...

- ¡Eso es bueno! -resopló- La comida que haces es deliciosa...

- Jeje, gracias joven Yoh -la chica pareció sonrojarse un momento por las palabras del joven dirigidas a ella.

- Tamao... -la itako se le acercó- Tú sabes que en esta familia eres muy importante, has ganado un gran peso, y por ende, eres un gran miembro...

- Señorita Anna... -suspiró emocionada.

- ...por lo mismo -le puso en la cara una lista con muuuchas cosas para hacer- te dejo a cargo de la cena para mañana, y el recibimiento para hoy.

- ¡Lo sabía! -alguien que no era Tamao se acercó a Anna amenazadoramente.

Mal hecho.

Aún con el tamaño que el joven adulto había obtenido, lo tomó de su cabeza y lo lanzó al piso tal como en tiempos antiguos.

- ¡Señorita Anna! -sollozó lamentada mientras iba con un descomponido avance hacia la cocina, junto con la lista obviamente.

- Realmente no ha cambiado...

- ¿Has dicho algo enano? -le puso el pie en la espalda en son de amenaza, junto con una sombra maligna en sus ojos.

- ¡Nada señora!

- ¡Jajaja! -se animaron Lyserg, Yoh, Fausto y Eliza.

- Pero bueno, no se queden afuera, pasen por favor, ahora esta es su casa -invitó Asakura.

Al pasar Lyserg y Tamao se dieron cuenta de que la posada estaba activa, en el sentido de que se usaba para esos fines: alojar a gente viajera. De ahí todos la pasaron bien, Tamao les preparo el recibimiento de acuerdo a las órdenes de Anna, con el cual dejo encantado a más de uno: a pesar del tiempo la ahora experta kokkuri seguía cocinando como los dioses.

Mas tarde hizo aparición de presencia el "bromista" del grupo: Chocolove; el cual, como todos sabemos, aun seguía con sus aburridas bromas. Aun así se había ganado un pequeño puesto en Las Vegas, y logro cautivar sobre todo a Tamao con su humor.

Y la noche pasaba y pasaba...pero los que mas preocupaban su llegada, no lo hacían.

- Que raro, de Ren no me extrañaría...¡Pero de Horo-Horo sí! -habló el británico.

- Si yo mismo lo escuché muy emocionado cuando hablamos, algo muy grave debió haber pasado...

- Ay Yoh-kun, no digas esas cosas que me estremeces -era Manta el que realmente se asustaba.

Dejaron el caso como perdido, y se pusieron a jugar un rato a las cartas. Lyserg había traído uno de occidente llamado "One" (N.A: sii! el famoso "uno" pero en ingles xDD), el cual llamó mucho la atención por las divertidas funciones de las cartas.

- Robas 2 cartas Manta -decía la itako mientras tiraba la carta "+2".

- ¿¡QUE¡Más cartas! -el pobre intentó sacar el par de cartas del mazo, pero al ponerlas en su mano, se le cayeron, junto a unas 15 mas; podíamos decir que Manta tenía el mazo.

- No seas mala Annita, toma Manta, aquí tienes un "Cambio de Sentido" para que juegues -así coloco la carta azul con 2 flechas: una mirando a la izquierda, y otra mirando a la derecha.

- Gracias Yoh... -de unas de las que habían caído, había dos cartas azules: Un "Pierde el Turno" y un 7, dirigió su mano y su mirada a la carta "Pierde el Turno", pero al sentir las sombras oscuras de Anna rodeando su cuerpo, optó rápidamente por el 7.

- Anna eres una chantajista¿por qué le haces eso al pobre de Manta? Ya que él tiene prácticamente el mazo según veo.

- ¿¡Quién se atreve... -se dio vuelta para ver al que le ofendía porque no era alguien de la mesa cuando...

Una sonrisa se formo en el aludido.

- ¡Horo-Horo! -dijeron al unísono.

- ¡Al fin has llegado! -Yoh se levantaba para saludarlo- ¿Por qué te has demorado? Pensamos que te había pasado algo.

- No te preocupes -movió la maño en señal de tranquilizarlo- Lo que pasa es que me encontré con alguien en el camino -indicó atrás de su espalda con el dedo pulgar.

- ¿Me extrañaron? -dijo alguien en tono egocéntrico.

- ¡Por supuesto Ryu! -Manta rió lo que hizo que los demás también lo hicieran.

- ¿Por qué eso me sonó a burla? -enojado preguntó el joven de ultra fleco.

- Porque tienes sucios los oídos -soltó una larga carcajada, lo que logró que ese aire de risa se volviera a formar.

Pasado eso, los nuevos allegados dejaron sus cosas en sus habitaciones correspondientes, y se incorporaron al juego. De ahí en adelante Horo-Horo ganó todas las partidas extrepitosamente, logrando así, superar los 500 puntos que se le acumulaban de las cartas de los demás.

- Yo tengo 46 puntos -soltó Tamao, dejando sus cartas boca arriba en la mesa.

- Y yo 83 -ahora fue Manta, haciendo lo mismo que Tamao.

- 15...

- 3...

- 27...

- 10..

- 32...

- Y yo finalmente 20 -concluyó Yoh.

- Y todo sumado a los 407 puntos que tenía anteriormente da a un total de... ¡643 puntos! Claramente he ganado -una graaan sonrisa tomó lugar en el rostro de Horo-Horo.

- ¡Aahh! -alegaron todos.

- Bueno -sugirió nuevamente Yoh- creo que es mejor acostarnos ya. Mañana tendremos una gran cena.

- Pero...

- ¿Sucede algo Tamao? -preocupado Horo-Horo preguntó.

- El joven Ren...

Dio en el clavo.

- ¿Iba a venir? -soltó de repente Ryu- Bueno, él se lo ha perdido. Tal como a todos, él fue avisado, si no quiso venir, cosa suya.

- A mí también me ha dejado algo preocupado pero... -de repente el pequeño hablo (N.A: voy a pequeño por Manta, aunque aquí ya no lo es xD)- ...bueno, no importa, en cierto sentido Ryu tiene razón, e Yoh igual, deberíamos dormir.

- ¡A dormir, a dormir, o si no el cuco se los comerá por mil!

Silencio sepulcral.

- ¿¡Por qué no se ríen de mis chistes!? -empezó a lagrimear exageradamente, mientras todos lo dejaron haciendo su escena en la habitación. Así, cada uno se dirigió a su metro cuadrado e instaló los futones para así descansar.

-------

Harto largo salió este, espero que por lo menos hayan pasado un buen rato, ya que lo leo e igual me río de las propias locuras que invento xDD ¡Al fin, al fin episodio 4 T.T! Oh demonios, cómo me gusta ese episodio...sobre todo cuando...¡Aah! (se desmaya) Lo siento, cualquier hiper mega fanática de Ren babearía por él a los 20.  
¡Yaa, no les cuento más xD, para que me dejen un review dicendo que quieren saber de eso! (Oh demonios, creo que necesito mucha atención T.T)  
¡Y mi vida apesta! xDD  
Naa :O Sólo que tiene muchos altibajos, y no puedo resistirlos, haciendo que me afecten x'D  
¡Yaa, yaa! Hablo mucho, estoy tan loca como Fausto VIII ¬o¬, diría mucho más¡y mi Eliza sería Kouji! xDD Estaría buena esa, creo que lo voy a pensar esta noche n.n (para que sepan, las historias las creo mayoritariamente en mi mente, cuando me acuesto xD)  
¡Aah! Estoy tan emocionada por "Crossover Class" n///n, una serie manga-anime que estamos creando con una amiga; espero un día no muy lejano comentarles de ella¡es muy genial! Creo que implícitamente está en el nombre la trama, y todo salió por mi pregunta: "¿Y qué pasaría si nuestro curso fuera de anime?" Shaman King, Digimon, Sakura Card Captors, Inu Yasha, Chobits, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto¡todo mezclado en el 3ºB de Tomoeda (que original escuela xD)! Y más encima, Naruto presidente xDD ¡Se siente, se siente, Naruto presidente! xDD!  
Ya ya, que si no no tengo que contar para el capitulo 2 de "La parte vulnerable de Ixuca" (le voy a empezar a decir "LPVDI" xDD)

Nos leemos! n.n


	4. Capitulo 4

¡Capítulo 4 al fin! T.T Oh sí, cómo esperaban esto ñ.ñ (capaz que ya me dejaron llena de tomates xDU) Estoy muy feliz por llegar al fin a esta parte que muchos anhelábamos¡el dichoso HoroXRen! Creo que me he demorado bastante en subirlo n.nU, siendo que ahora...¡ME PUSIERON INTERNET! º¬º Es raro, cuando iba a un ciber, subía los epis rapidito, y ahora que tengo todo el tiempo, me demoro un kilo xDD. Es que me di cuenta que esto necesita nada más que tiempo para que se lleve a lo concreto, y para que muchos más valoren mi trabajo y me dejen un review u.u (oye...si te estoy molestando, pásate altiro al capítulo xDD no leas mis lamentos ñ.ñ). Y hablando de reviews¡respondamos! 

**Niacriza: **¡Woo! Me dejaste otro review...que feliz me siento n///n ¿En serio te dio risa Chocolove? xD Y eso que yo misma lo hize xDU Bueno bueno, aquí llega el susodicho Tao, así que llamaré a una ambulancia por si una se me desmaya allí por verlo a los 20 º¬º ¡Gracias por leer! nOn Disfruta este episodio; va dirigido especialmente a tí.

Lo de siempre (¿¡tengo que decirlo!?): SK mío no es, sino que de Takei Hiroyuki, sólo uso los personajes para esta historia, y para divertir con la trama: respeto el manga y sus personajes.

" " : pensamento del personaje (a veces van acompañados del guión de diálogo)  
N.A : Notas de la Autora (están entre paréntesis)  
( ) sin el "N.A" : acotación dentro de la obra.

¡Capitulo 4! nOn

-------

**Six Times: One Live**

-------

Por mucho que intentara dormir, Horo-Horo no podía; algo (o alguien) había logrado desvelarlo. Un poco somnoliento, se frotó los ojos con dolor, se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina por un poco de leche blanca tibia.

El sólo hecho de pensar en leche le hizo recordarlo.

"Maldito, por qué no has llegado..."

Para llegar a la cocina, tenía que pasar obligatoriamente por la sala de recepción, así que al llegar a la pequeña habitación, la miró con cierta melancolía y anhelo, pensando así que por hacer eso, él aparecería.

Como no dio resultado, volvió a emprender su camino, el cual tenía por objetivo la cocina. Al posar sus pies en ella, prendió la luz, buscó el refrigerador, sacó un poco de leche y la entibió en el fuego. Terminado todo, dio un sorbo lento, y llego a pensar que esa leche no sabía solamente a leche, sino también...

...a su Ren.

¿Su Ren¡Qué disparates estaba pensando¡Sí! La desvelada tenía la culpa de todo, eso le hacía pensar tonterías.

Aunque analizándolo bien, en cierto sentido era verdad. El hecho de querer ver a Ren, y contarle todo lo que sentía, se estaba volviendo poco a poco enfermizo.

Sabía que en la cocina sus problemas no se arreglarían. Llenó nuevamente el vaso, y partió a su habitación con él en las manos. Iba en dirección al pasillo, pero apenas salido de la cocina, escuchó ruidos desde afuera.

- Entremos, nadie nos hará algo.

- ¡Cómo se le ocurre¿No ve que están todas las luces apagadas? Mejor devolvámonos, usted tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

- Voy a entrar con o sin tu compañía Bason¿¡escuchaste!?

Bason...sólo una persona tenía ese espíritu acompañante.

"Al fin...has llegado"

De repente las puertas de la sala de recepción se abrieron entre silenciosa y torpemente, dando paso a una silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna exterior, la cual traía varias maletas y una especie de orbe a un lado suyo.

Sólo con tener de iluminación a la luna se dio cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo.

Obviamente Ren había crecido unos buenos centímetros, aún así Horo-Horo le ganaba en estatura. Sus flequillos, ahora bastante largos, caían suavemente sobre su cara y su nuca, dejando así un rostro más adulto y maduro; y por qué no decirlo: seductor. Su contextura había pasado de la delgada a la casi musculosa, mostrando a luces el gran desarrollo físico que éste había obtenido, pero todo encajando a la hermosa y perfecta figura que aún conservaba. Su piel se había puesto aún más blanca (pero no al extremo de la palidez) mostrándolo como un muñeco de porcelana. Y para qué hablar de su mirada; esos gallardos ojos dorados habían tomado fuerza en esos 6 años notablemente, al hecho de que sólo mirarlo, producía una confusión interna completa, un embobamiento, y a la vez, miedo de no ser tú el elegido para morir en ese mar amarillezco.

Sí, Dios lo creó de la forma más agraciada que se le pudo haber ocurrido, cómo un chico tan bello como él se cruzó en su vida...

Después de embobarse completamente con la figura de Ren, siguió caminando por el pasillo; con el vaso de leche tenía el argumento perfecto y así pasaría desapercibido.

- Mhhh¿Ren¿Eres tú, cierto? -actuó de forma cansada.

- No, el rey de Roma. Obvio que soy yo -dijo ya enojado.

- ¿Qué paso que llegaste tan tarde¿Serán las 4 de la madrugada? -intentaba calcular mientras miraba un reloj cerca de donde estaban.

- Mi vuelo se retrasó un poco, además tenía que terminar unas cosas en casa... ¿Y tú por qué levantado a estas horas? Además... -se fijó en el vaso que traía Horokeu (N.A: más corto xD)- ¿Por qué estás tomando leche?

- Insomnio.

- ¡Jeh! Cómo puede ser que no puedas dormir.

- "¡Baka! No podía dormir porque tu estúpida presencia no estaba en la casa (N.A: awww, liindo! n///n)" una pequeña vena se alzó en la frente de Horo-Horo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, olvídalo. ¿Quieres dormir en mi habitación? -no fue sino hasta que pronunció esas palabras que se dio cuenta de que sonaban MUY raro. Al ver la cara sonrojada y confundida de Ren fue cuando quiso corregir de inmediato.

- Lo digo porque no vas a molestar a Yoh y Anna a estas horas de la noche: Duerme lo que puedas por hoy, mañana a primera hora te consigues tu habitación.

- Bueno...en ese sentido tienes razón.

- ¡Además Anna ahora es un verdadero ogro!

- ¿Sí? Tendré que verlo.

Así logro que Horo-Horo riera silenciosamente, contagiando también a su compañero, con sólo una sonrisa.

"Vamos¡por qué no ríes! Aunque una sonrisa no te queda nada mal"

Pasado eso fueron al cuarto del shaman del hielo. Al entrar Horo-Horo estuvo dispuesto a tomar del vaso, pero al notar qué acompañante tenía, decidió pasárselo.

- ¿Lo quieres Ren?

- ¿Ah? -no se había percatado de la acción ya que estaba arreglando algunas sábanas para ponerse a dormir.

- El vaso. Debes estar cansado, y un sorbo de leche mal alguno no hace.

- Gracias -dicho esto se le acercó y tomó el vaso para beber su contenido.

El pobre japonés no pudo contener una mirada enternecedora al verlo tomar el líquido con tanta dedicación, mas cuando el chino se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando, disimuló perfectamente sus gestos, levantando cero sospecha de lo que realmente hacía.

Prácticamente Horokeu "le había quitado el vaso de las manos" apenas terminó la leche, y fue a dejarlo lentamente hacia la cocina. Tenía todo el tiempo calculado.

Se tomó la modestia de lavar el vaso con detergente y esponja (N.A: yo en ese caso lo lavo con la manito nu mah xD), enjuagarlo, secarlo, y dejarlo donde estaba, para irse después a mirar unos minutos la luna desde el pasillo.

Ya pasado un rato, recién iba con la idea de volver a su pieza, haciéndolo obviamente de forma lenta. Al llegar, corrió esa frontera que delimitaba el resto de la casa con su ahora habitación, dándose cuenta que su objetivo ya estaba acostado.

Primer paso listo.

- ¿Ren? -preguntó desde la puerta.

- ...

Perfecto, dormido profundamente.

Segundo paso listo.

Sin más ni menos, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas.

Lo que venía realmente lo iba a disfrutar.

Se acercó hacia el "cadáver" de Ren, agachándose a su altura para verlo mejor. Primero pasó una mano por los ojos de Ren y luego una atenuación de golpe. Si aún estuviera despierto, sus reflejos habrían actuado al sentir el viento de este y lo hubieran detenido. Él ni se movió, siguió durmiendo como si nada.

Notó que este dormía de lado, y un poco recogido, como si aún estuviera en el vientre de su madre.

Aah, le vinieron unas terribles ganas de acostarse al lado de él y abrazarlo por la espalda como si fuera un peluche de felpa; pero las resistió. Sabía que el Tao se enojaría con él, y eso era lo que menos quería en esos instantes. A cambio, acarició cada una de sus mejillas, a tal grado que llegó a jalarle una con maldad y ternura (N.A: a veces hay cosas que son tan tiernas que te dan ganas de apretarlas fueeerte! bueno eso mismo hizo con la mejilla de Ren xD). El chico se movió un poco por tal contacto, pero siguió durmiendo.

Horo-Horo se le quedó mirando un rato más, y justo cuando iba a acostarse definitivamente notó como este se movía lo suficiente para quedar boca arriba en la cama. Sintió como aquella acción era una invitación para que hiciera algo al respecto.

Sin dudar, se volvió a acercar, pero esta vez a una distancia mucho menor, y dejando al chino entre sus piernas. Quedó mirando fijamente la cara de Ren, cómo su nariz se contraía y dilataba por el aire que pasaba, sus ojos delicadamente cerrados, y su boca, también participante de la respiración que ejercía el chico debido a estar semi-abierta. Con ésto le dio el argumento final a su mente para realizar dicha acción.

Se siguió acercando más y más, quedando sólo a centímetros entre boca y boca. Lo iba a hacer, le iba a besar, era la oportunidad perfecta. Ni se daría cuenta, ya que un toque tan sutil, pero a la vez tan delicioso, no podía ser descubierto. Estaba en eso cuando...

- ...No, mejor no -concluyó, sólo posando su frente con la del chino, pareciera que fuera a leer los pensamientos de este (N.A: como Noa a Ed! º-º aunque yo creía otra cosa xDD)- Esperaré...hasta que ese día llegue -luego de todo, volvió a tocar la mejilla de Ren, aunque podríamos decir que solo la rozo.

- Buenas noches, Ren...

Caminó hacia su cama, se tapó con las frazadas, y se echó a dormir.

-------

º¬º ¡Que me gusta este episodio! Tan homogénea la relación...n///n ¡Adoro el HoroXRen! nOn (déjenme, estoy chalada xD) Sou sou, aquí empieza lo realmente bueno, no imaginan lo que pasará en el capítulo 5 xDD Es...¡chistoso! Típico momento rosa arruinado xDD pero mejor no les digo más, quiero dejarlos con curiosidad o.o ¡Review! Lo que siempre se pide...¡onegai! T.T Muchos leen, pero ninguno aporta u.u Soy de baja autoestima...en serio...a mí me gusta mucho esta historia...y no quiero tirarla a la basura como tal vez lo hize con Linna para publicarla aquí, o como tal vez pasará con "La parte vulnerable de Ixuca" (demonios! Ya no se como convencerlos! T.T) Ya ya, mejor me dejo de dar lástima, o sino realmente no me leerán xDD

¡Nos leemos! (con un review ojalá! T.T)


	5. Capitulo 5

Konbanwa! Aquí publicando a las 23:40 pm xDD Wenu wenu, al fin traigo el episodio nº 5, estoy feliz de que el capitulo 4 haya traido los resultados que quería T.T, ya que me dejaron bastantes reviews, y eso me emocionó bastante! nOn Así que pasemos a responderlos, ya que con todo lo que me han dicho me han ayudado a seguir el fic con las instrucciones adecuadas para sus gustos n.n (¡ven que los reviews sirven! T.T) 

**Niacriza:** Wii! Esperaba ansiosa tu review! Y sí, es bueno que Horokeu baje sus hormonas de vez en cuando xDD (además Ren es mío o.ó...xDD) Wenu wenu, ojalá disfrutes este episodio, me gusta bastante xDD

**N4T5U0: **Arigatou por tu review! Creo que todos queremos episodios mas largos n.nU, y aquí es donde revelaré mi secreto: he escrito hasta el capitulo 6, pero me quedé varada por el simple hecho de que tengo muchos personajes y no puedo controlarlos X.X, así que de ahí en adelante aplicaré todo lo que me han dicho, para hacer de esta historia mucho más amena para ustedes n.n ¡No tenía pensado el HaoXLyserg! T.T Tengo que serte sincera, si quieres te hago uno aparte, creo que si lo pienso bien, puede salir un mejor resustado. ¡Disfruta este episodio!

**LovelyDeadGirl:** A tí es a la que más le estoy agradecida con todo esto¡tu critica me sirvió mucho! Y no creas que me lo tomé a mal, al contrario, encontré muy bien que me dijeras donde estoy fallando (además tú eres una lectora ahora, tú eres la que recibe el fic ahora xD), así me ayudaste a tomar una decisión en el capítulo 6¡no te preocupes! Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible! nOn Jajaja! Tuviste razón en relación a la personalidad de Horo-Horo, creo que en todo fic pasaría lo que tú dijiste -.-, por eso intento ser original en mis ideas, y a la vez divertida (aunque soy pésima en summaries! T.T), pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede xDD, y este epi va dedicado a tí nOn¡Enjoy it!

**MiDoRi:** Vaya! Creo que realmente comprendes lo importante que es un review (sobre todo para mí! T.T) No te preocupes, haré lo mejor posible para entregar episodios más largos, ya expliqué anteriormente el por qué quedaban tan cortitos xD, ya en el siguiente iré explayándome mucho mejor! Ren cristal...¡eso sí que está bueno! xDD Wenu wenu, menos bla bla y vamos a lo concreto. Espero que te guste esta continuación n.n

**hikai-san:** 5º review...¡ésto me emociona mucho! T.T (en serio!) Gracias por tus deseos n.n, vaya que necesito ahora inspiración, estoy muy mala en mis escrituras u,uU ¡Hay que seguir adelante! Que disfrutes este capitulo.

Y bien, después de esta laarga (y hermosa n///n) respuestas a los reviews, vamos a lo de siempre:

Shaman King no está en mi poder, si no que en Takei Hiroyuki y sus 32 mangas, junto con el anime, sus ovas y sus especiales. Sólo tomo a los personajes para este HoroXRen, el cual hago con mucha dedicación

" " : pensamento del personaje (a veces van acompañados del guión de diálogo)  
N.A : Notas de la Autora (están entre paréntesis)  
( ) sin el "N.A" : acotación dentro de la obra.

¡C'mon guys! nOn

-------

**Six Times: One Live**

-------

De repente despertó, en un lugar que no podía reconocer. Miró a su entorno: árboles, pasto, flores, y un hermoso lago lo adornaban. Se dio cuenta que estaba a la sombra de un sakura, tal vez tomando una siesta.

Le cayó un pétalo de esta flor, de lleno en la nariz. Pensó en sacárselo, pero alguien se le adelantó. Vio como Ren le "limpiaba" la nariz, aunque más que eso, fue como una pequeña caricia.

- Despertaste... -le dijo el chino con una inocente sonrisa.

Horokeu no pudo resistirse a tal sonrisa, que casi nunca veía por parte de su compañero, así que con un subidón de hormonas, lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó, quedando Ren encima de él, y un poco acostado, ya que Horo-Horo estaba apoyado en el árbol. Lo más increíble fue que chico de ojos dorados también lo abrazó, pero con un poco de fuerza.

- Horo-Horo...

- ¿Hai? -preguntó con ternura.

- ¡Horo-Horo! -sin previo aviso lo empezó a mecer.

- Pero... ¿qué pasa?

- ¡¡Horo-Horo!! - ahora lo hacía mas fuerte, moviéndolo de su lugar.

- ¡Pero Ren, cálmate!

- ¡HORO-HORO! -hasta ahí había llegado la paciencia. Lo tomó de la camisa, y lo tiró fugazmente al lago, el cual estaba relativamente cerca.

- ¡Ahg! -sintió como se ahogaba con el agua, a la vez que abría nuevamente los ojos: viendo a un molesto Ren con un balde de agua, y atrás de él, todo el pelotón que ahora alojaba en la posada.

- ¿¡Hasta cuándo vas a seguir durmiendo, idiota¡Vamos, levántate! Los chicos planearon un paseo...

- ...y obviamente no podías faltar -dijo Yoh de entre todos los demás.

- Por mí te hubieras quedado aquí durmiendo -nótese que ya le estaba saliendo una vena a Ren- y así hubieras despertado solo -al final se fue molesto de la habitación a dejar el balde.

- Baka...

- ¿¡Dijiste algo!? -el chino se devolvió, ya con su piquito crecido unos 20 cms.

- Ooh, no nada. Ahora fuera, ni que me fuera a vestir en tu presencia.

- Por supuesto, no quiero tenerte mas lastima de la que ya te tengo ahora. (N.A¡Qué insinúas, Ren pervert! ¬¬)

- ¡Vuelve a repetirlo!

- Con mucho gusto...¡Jajaja! -y así salió de ese lugar definitivamente.

Sí, lo amaba con locura, pero a veces ¡vaya que lo sacaba de sus casillas! Eso no cambiaría ni cuando fueran pareja...¿Pareja? Ay no, ya estaba pensando tonterías. ¿A quién le echaría la culpa ahora¡Al agua que le tiró Ren! Ella tenía toda la culpa. (N.A: Jajaja!!! xD No podii...)

Después de sus alocados pensamientos se vistió, se lavó, y fue en dirección a la cocina para comer algo, pero alguien le detuvo por la solapa.

- Piensas en ir a comer¿eh? -una voz seria le dijo.

- ¡Ah, vamos Ren! Acabo de despertar...

- Ya tomamos desayuno, así que te aguantas.

- Pareces mi niñera¿sabías?

- Agradece que hoy amanecí de buen humor, o si no ya estarías tirado en la entrada.

- Sí claro... -soltó perezosamente, siguiendo el camino hacia la cocina.

-¿¡Cómo te... -el chino reventó: volvió a tomar a Horo-Horo, pero esta vez con aún más fuerza, y lo "obligó a salir".

- ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?

- ¡¡Pasa... -lo miró a los ojos- que por TU culpa estás arruinando media mañana¡Yo no estoy holgazaneando en casa como tal vez tú lo estas haciendo! -cada vez se ponía más histérico- ¿¡Tuve que perder MI valioso tiempo en esto para que TU duermas como si nada hasta las 11 de la mañana!? No lo creo...así que ¡por favor tómate la decencia de seguir las instrucciones al llegar atrasado! -el gran discurso había terminado, Ren llegó a ponerse casi rojo entero por la rapidez y la histeria de sus palabras. Al final de todo salió súbitamente hacia la van que los esperaba.

Mientras tanto Horokeu no lo creía; nunca, pero NUNCA había visto a Ren tan alterado, y menos con él. Una parte valiosa de sus metas estaba a punto de desfallecer.

"Maldición, si esto sigue así, nunca podré decirle la verdad. Ren... ¿qué quieres que haga? A veces veo en ti una confianza que me inspira a hablar, pero en situaciones como ahora...¡lo único que quiero es que vayas al infierno!"

- Amm...Horo-Horo...

"Por qué¡por qué¡Por qué eres así conmigo¡Que te hecho yo! O acaso..." -salió de sus estrepitosos pensamientos ya que fue nuevamente mecido por alguien.

- Horo-Horo, ya nos tenemos que ir -sonó la voz tranquila y melodiosa de Yoh, el cual lo miraba con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué me miras así?

- Porque eres todo un facético cuando piensas, pero eso no importa, mejor vamos...

- Sí…tienes razón -después de eso subió junto con el castaño en la van, un gran viaje se les venía encima, y no sabía en qué realmente terminaría.

-------

Woo, la pelea estuvo buena, para que hablar del sueño xDDD, sólo que le robé la idea a LPVDI (si llegan a leer el episiodio 5 sabrán de lo que hablo xD) Es que...¡es tan chistoso! El pobre de Horokeu estaba taan embobado..y le tiran agua xDD   
Bien bien, como dije, los cambios se notarán a partir del siguente episodio, creo que llegaré explícitamente a contactos más íntimos entre Ren y Horo-Horo¡quiero hacer esto más interesante! Por ende cabe decir que tal vez me demore un poco más en actualizar, aunque trabajaré lo más eficiente posible¡para eso necesito sus reviews! T.T Espero que los que me dejaron en el epi anterior, me vuelvan a dejar ahora, y que muchos más se animen a dejarme uno...¡si no es tan difícil! No me enojaré si me dicen en que me estoy equivocando, todo lo contrario, me alegraré mucho, porque así me doy cuenta de que la historia importa, y que quieren que quede lo mejor posible. Sólo pínchenle al "Go" que está al ladito del "Submit Review", creo que todos sabemos escribir, unos mas lento, pero escriben xDD

Y bien, hasta el capitulo 6

Nos leemos! nOn


	6. Chapter 6

_Lo… ¡LO SIENTO! T///T Ya ha pasado más de un año y aun no actualizaba esta cosa T///T Bueno, seamos sinceros, mi inspiración se fue a Notengoidealandia, por lo que deje de escribir en general, además el año pasado estuve con otro proyecto, por lo que se llevo todo lo que me quedaba de escritora. Pero pensando en todos los reviews que me han dejado, decidi continuar; tal vez con un estilo distinto, pero continuar._

_Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el 6º episodio ._

_Um sí, puede que la historia tome un giro algo raro, pero fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió para una continuación a largo plazo, y de pasada ponerle algo más de acción._

_Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, eso todos lo sabemos._

_**Six Times: One Live**_

El viaje transcurrió de lo más normal, los que estaban favorecidos con una ventana, veían a través de ella, deleitándose por el hermoso paraje por el cual estaban pasando.

- Hace tiempo que no veía un paisaje tan vivo como el de la mansión Asakura -dijo Tamao impresionada.

- Parece que el lugar que hemos elegido está empezando a hacer efectos, ji ji ji -rió como solía hacerlo; por mucho tiempo que pasara, Yoh seguiría con esa paz y tranquilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Mientras el paisaje avanzaba por la ventana, se empezaba a distinguir una playa bastante amplia, de arenas casi blancas, acompañada de grandes cabañas.

- ¡Miren! -dijo Yoh - Ahí es donde estaremos de ahora en adelante.

- ¿En serio? -soltó Horo-Horo pegándose a la ventana- ¡Que hermoso es!

- Un gastadero de tiempo y dinero -Anna seguía con la idea de que lo que estaban haciendo era erróneo.

- Entonces no hubiéramos venido -respondió fríamente Ren.

- "Oh demonios, ya va a empezar…" -pensó el ainu, con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

Al llegar al lugar, quedaron completamente impresionados, la arena era mucho más suave de lo que su apariencia demostraba, el agua estaba bastante cálida (según la opinión de Yoh), y el clima era muy agradable. Luego de contemplar aquella playa, pasaron a lo que sería su cabaña por casi una semana: ésta era bastante amplia, con muchas habitaciones, y muy bien cuidada. Definitivamente, Yoh y Anna habían escogido uno de los mejores lugares de veraneo.

Ya observado el nuevo lugar, el grupo pasó a dejar sus bolsos y demás a una misma habitación, luego decidirían quien dormiría con quien: tenían todo un día por delante, y no lo iban a perder en una decisión tan simple.

- ¡Bien chicos! -soltó Yoh de repente- Vamos a la playa a disfrutar del agua un poco.

- ¡Wii, al fin! -el primero que salió disparado hacia el exterior fue el ainu: nada y nadie lo cambiaría… ¿O sí?

Así todos prepararon sus trajes de baño, y se fueron directo hacia el mar. Varios como Horokeu y Ryu empezaron a nadar como si fueran reyes del agua, mientras que algunos como Manta y Fausto, estaban sentados en unas sillas de playa, e Yoh, Tamao y Lyserg jugaban con unas paletas.

¿Y nuestro Ren? Ahí estaba, bajo una sombrilla, observando lo que hacían los demás: pareciera que esa era su diversión…Y obviamente este hecho no pasó desapercibido para cierto chico que fijaba bastante atención en el chino.

- ¡Ren, ven! -gritó Horo-Horo desde el mar- ¡El agua está deliciosa!

- Será mejor que vayas -apareció la voz de Anna detrás de Ren- No me hago responsable de las consecuencias…

- ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a jugar a las paletas con Yoh y los demás? -soltó fríamente, le cargaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

- No necesito jugar a esa cosa…

- ¡Jaja! ¿Tienes tanto miedo de perder? -quería provocar a la itako, sabía que en una oportunidad así no perdería.

- No me desafíes… sabes que perderás…

- Si claro, como no. Además… -sus palabras fueron bruscamente interrumpidas al sentir un gran jalón proveniente de su muñeca izquierda- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces!? -gritó rabioso.

- ¡Vamos Ren! Ven a bañarte con nosotros… -el jalón seguía y seguía, llevando al chino directo al agua.

- ¡Demonios, para! -empezó a resistirse, pero la fuerza de su contrario incrementaba más y más.

- ¡No hasta que te metas al agua! -siguió llevándose al chico, hasta que empezaban a tocar los restos de la ola. Luego de eso, otra de más atrás empezó a venir, por lo que impulsó al chico al máximo de su fuerza, logrando que este cayera al chocar con la ola, perdiéndose en la nueva espuma que se formaba.

- Creo que ahora si te has pasado Horo-Horo -se le acercó Ryu caminando, poniéndose a un lado del ainu.

- No te preocupes, Ren no es ningún tonto como para no saber nadar -le hizo un ademán de afirmación, mientras sus palabras se hacían realidad.

Tal como había dicho, el chico ojidorado había logrado salir del agua sin problema alguno. Lo que no se esperó era el como iba a reaccionar su cuerpo con la nueva apariencia que este había tomado: su cuerpo ahora completamente mojado, su torso descubierto, y su pelo caído por efecto del agua…Oh demonios, realmente irresistible.

¡De donde había salido ese chico tan perfecto! Contextura perfecta, curvas perfectas, ojos perfectos… era una completa belleza andante, y su cuerpo y alma no resistirían mucho antes de poder tocar esa piel, acariciarla, besarla…

En fin. Tan ensimismado estaba mirando a Ren que no se dio cuenta como este pasaba a su lado, murmurándole un "Idiota" y empujándolo con una fuerza que lo dejó en el suelo. Ya cuando reaccionó, lo vio nuevamente bajo la sombrilla, con una toalla encima y mirando aburridamente como jugaban los demás a las paletas.

- Te lo advertí –dijo Anna en una silla tomando el sol.

- ¡No necesito tus consejos! –exclamó más que cabreado, tirando la toalla y caminando en dirección a la cabaña.

- Te gusta, ¿cierto? –soltó sin más, acomodándose en la silla y bajando sus lentes de sol para mirar directamente a los ojos de Ren.

Este se detuvo bruscamente, abrió sus ojos de la impresión y buscó con su vista a Anna, la cual lo miraba fijamente. Se quedó unos instantes paralizado, y luego de aquello, volvió a endurecer su mirada, como si nada.

- No es algo que te interese… -fueron sus últimas palabras, por lo que siguió caminando hacia la cabaña.

Todo esto lo había mirado Horokeu, pero lo que más le impresiono de todo aquello fue la reacción de Ren. ¿Qué le habría dicho Anna para hacerlo cambiar de estado tan bruscamente? Tendría que averiguarlo de alguna forma.

- ¡Nee, Horo-Horo! –le llamo Lyserg- ¿Te gustaría jugar con nosotros?

- Si están dispuestos a perder, ¡por supuesto! –sonrió, y corrió donde estaban los demás.

Dejaría el asunto con Ren para después. Lo mejor ahora era disfrutar del día todo lo que pudiera.

Así, se consumieron la tarde jugando con las paletas, bañándose en el mar y construyendo castillos. Ya cuando el amanecer se asomaba, se sentaron en la arena para contemplarlo.

- Ha sido un gran día… -dijo Yoh mirando hacia el horizonte.

- Es un lugar hermoso –agregó Tamao.

De repente, Horo-Horo se levantó de la arena, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Lyserg.

- A buscar al idiota de Ren, a ver si sociabiliza algo con nosotros –dijo sin darse vuelta.

Por un cortísimo momento, todos se quedaron observando al ainu. Le estaba prestando bastante atención al chino, y este último reaccionaba más irritadamente que en veces anteriores.

- Ne, Anna –tocó levemente el hombro de la chica- Algo está pasando, ¿cierto?

Tardó un poco en responder, ya cuando lo hizo, quedó mirando a Yoh.

-Todo depende de lo que quieran realmente, por lo que no podemos meternos en sus asuntos –respondió.

Yoh comprendió inmediatamente la mirada que su prometida le dedicaba, por lo que sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el mar, el cual ya ocultaba a aquella esfera llamada Sol, quedando simplemente estelas de luz.

Mientras tanto, Horokeu ya había entrado a la cabaña, y notó que estaban todas las cosas de los chicos en la habitación que habían acordado, menos las de Ren. Asustado, decidió ir a avisarles a los demás, pero antes de salir disparado corriendo, sintió ruidos en el segundo piso. Buscó las escaleras, y subió silenciosamente, el ruido se iba acrecentando. Al llegar, vio que una de las puertas del final del pasillo estaba abierta; volvió a avanzar sigilosamente, hasta que escucho una voz.

- No tienes para que recordármelo… -sonó la voz de Ren desde la pieza.

Horo-Horo, intrigado, siguió acercándose, hasta que llego al borde de la puerta y asomo su cabeza de forma camuflada: mirando hacia la ventana, estaba Ren hablando por un móvil.

-¿¡Que acaso no puedo vivir mi vida tranquilo!? –continuó su conversación, alterándose de a poco por lo que escuchaba; pasó un rato mientras escuchaba lo que le decían por el otro lado- ¡Lo sé, maldición! –miró hacia el techo con fastidio, hasta que de repente, se quedó mirando al frente. Sus ojos empezaron a dilatarse, mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Tomó con rabia el teléfono- -¿¡Que sabes tú lo que quiero hacer!? ¡¡Deja de meterte con mis sentimientos!! –y sin más, colgó y tiró el móvil hacia el suelo, rebotando y estando casi a punto de romperse.

Apoyó su espalda en la pared, y se dejó caer a través de esta, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sin que lo quisiera, algunos sollozos empezaron a salir de su boca, intentando frenar ese mar de sentimientos que ahora tenía acumulado en su pecho; le cargaba ser débil.

Mientras, Horokeu observaba impresionado la escena: ¿Quién le había llamado para dejarle tan inestable? Era su oportunidad para entrar y consolarlo, sin embargo, su tal vez inexistente razón lo detuvo, diciéndole que lo mejor era que lo dejara, ya que si lo encontraba espiándolo, el problema se agrandaría.

Aguardó por algunos minutos en su misma posición, mientras veía como Ren seguía sollozando sin parar. Como le dolía verlo así… era en esos momentos cuando deseaba con toda su alma estar a su lado, ayudándolo en todo lo que le fuera posible…

Después de un rato, Ren paro de sollozar, por lo que limpió su rostro con su antebrazo. Al terminar, dejó a la vista sus ojos levemente rojizos.

- Soy un estúpido… -dijo- … al pensar que tendría una oportunidad…

Se levantó de donde estaba, y arregló las pocas cosas que había sacado de su maleta. Hecho esto, miró hacia la ventana perdidamente. El atardecer parecía comprender lo que estaba sintiendo, abrazándolo con envolventes rayos anaranjados.

- He estado pensando las cosas con demasiada subjetividad, lo mejor será que me devuelva a casa y olvide todo esto… -su mirada se volvió aun más triste- Después de todo, tengo cargos que asumir –tomó su maleta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Horo-Horo estaba en problemas. Ren iba a salir, y lo iba a ver, ¡tenía que irse cuando antes! Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, y empezó a caminar de espaldas. Avanzó unos 4 pasos, y fue demasiado tarde. Ren ya estaba afuera, y lo estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué haces acá Horo-Horo? –su tono sonó mucho más relajado de lo que esperaba, aun así, en sus ojos se notaba la inestabilidad que aun poseía.

- Aah… eeh… -empezó a sudar.

"¡Vamos! Sólo dile que venias a buscarlo para el atardecer" pensó, aunque hizo algo completamente contrario.

- Yo… lo siento, te he escuchado –bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia un costado.

Los ojos de Ren volvieron a dilatarse, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a volver a romper en sollozos, pero no, no lo hizo.

- No deberías andar haciendo eso –volvió a responder calmado- Es de mala educación.

Caminó hacia el frente, inmutándose por un instante de la presencia de su compañero. Pasó por su lado sin mirarlo, aunque un brazo extendido le impidió avanzar.

- A donde crees que vas –dijo Horo-Horo, con una sombra tapando sus ojos.

- ¿No me has escuchado? –respondió Ren- Me voy de vuelta a China.

- Tú no te mueves de acá…

- ¡¡¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe!!!

Colapso, definitivamente. Ahora las lágrimas caían sin parar a través de sus mejillas, y su cuerpo temblaba. Horokeu, impresionado, miraba el estado de Ren, y a lo único que atinó fue a abrazarlo fuertemente. Con esto, sintió como los puños de Ren golpeaban su pecho, aun así, no quiso dejarle.

- Suéltame –dijo entre llantos.

Alejo un poco a Ren de su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo de los hombros. Miró su rostro, notando sus ojos ya completamente enrojecidos y sus mejillas humedecidas de tanto llorar. Estaba tan vulnerable, tan frágil… El día había llegado.

Miró profundamente sus ojos, y empezó a acercarse.

Veía como se acercaba, y no hacía nada por detenerlo.

Finalmente, notó como un suave calor en sus labios detenía sus lágrimas por completo.

* * *

Si quieren dejarme un review por la demora, adelante, están en su derecho.


End file.
